The Integrated Program in Cellular, Molecular and Biomedical Studies (CMBS) at Columbia University Medical Center is a Ph.D. granting program that combines faculty from all the basic science departments. The CMBS Program is an umbrella program that presents students with a unique opportunity to obtain individualized training in basic cell and molecular biology, microbiology, structural biology, biophysics, genetics, immunology, neurobiology, computational biology, as well as translational biomedical disease-related research. Our hope is to train the next leaders in the field of biomedical research and also to provide training for future leaders in other areas where a biomedical research background will be of great benefit. The CMBS program is an accredited degree-granting program that was first established in 1986 and has been supported by this Training Grant since 1987. The program has a distinguished, well- funded faculty of 135 trainers, whose research expertise represents nearly all the areas of modern cellular and molecular biology, neurobiology and computational biology. There are currently 69 students in this program. Seventy two students have graduated from the CMBS Program in the past five years and have gone on to postdoctoral positions in outstanding laboratories, careers in the pharmaceutical of biotechnology industry, or careers where they use their biomedical training to provide other societal benefits. Students take core courses in molecular genetics, molecular and cell biology as well as statistics during their first year and complete three laboratory rotations. In the secod year, students take their qualifying examination and a course in the Responsible Conduct of Research. The CMBS Program hosts a student research seminar series and a biennial student-faculty retreat. Most students graduated in 5-6 years. The CMBS Program remains the premier cellular and molecular biology graduate program at Columbia University Medical Center and support from this Training Grant is crucial for the continued success of this program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this program is to provide students with a unique opportunity to obtain individualized training in basic cell and molecular biology, microbiology, structural biology, biophysics, genetics, immunology, neurobiology, computational biology, as well as translational biomedical disease-related research.